I didn't say it was my FIRST time
by Aisha and Mina
Summary: ello!:D im mina from the aisha and mina group :33 im here to bring you a smexie little oneshot about a certain fish man and a sharingan user x333 [ItaKisa SEX! M]


I didn't say it was my _first _time

Pairing: Kisame X Itachi (Oneshot)

Rating: R

Author: Mina of Aisha and Mina

Kisame yawned as he scratched the back of his head. The Blue-Skinned man walked behind a shorter man with long, raven hair that was neatly tied back. "Hey, Itachi-san, we should find some place to rest. It's getting late," Kisame said, looking up at the darkening sky. Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he kept going forward on the path, heading into the small town up ahead. After the two of them entered the town, they found an inn.

"What do you folks need?" The Innkeeper asked.

"A two-bed room, please," Kisame replied, laying a handfull of Silver coins on the counter. The Innkeeper rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, all of the two-bed rooms are occupied. All I have left is a one-bed room," the man said, looking at the Shark-skinned nin.

Itachi glanced over at Kisame, who didn't notice. The Shark man grunted and nodded to the Innkeeper. "That's fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

The Innkeeper then handed Kisame the key to the room. Kisame and Itachi then made their leave and began to search for the room.

"Room 201," Kisame said to himself, Itachi following closely. After Kisame found the room he unlocked the door, turned the knob, and walked in, Itachi followed quietly.

The room was bland. The bed was against the wall and was dressed in Gray and White blankets and pillows. The carpet was a Lavender color and the walls were White. A small lamp sat on the table beside the bed, as did a phone and a remote for the TV that sat adjacent to the bed, on top of a dresser. Kisame cringed at the aweful colors of the room.

Itachi glanced around. The Uchiha didn't particularly like the room either, but he shrugged if off and went with it. He unzipped his cloud-printed cloak and hung it on the coat rack. Kisame glanced at his partner, noticing that the Uchiha didn't have his cloak on. He was a bit shocked. He had never saw his partner without his cloak on. The Uchiha's body was so thin. So pale. So feminine. So...beautiful? Kisame caught himself in the middle of his own perverted thoughts. He then looked away from the Uchiha, blushing some.

Kisame decided to take of his cloak as well to get some air. He unzipped his cloak, slid it off of his shoulders and hung it on the coat rack next to Itachi's, exposing his well-toned chest, abs, and arms. He also took off his headband, making a few strands of his usually-spiked hair fall and caress his face. The Uchiha gave him a glance, only to look away quickly, sitting in a chair in the corner.

Kisame yawned and started making hismelf a place to sleep with the extra plankets on the foot of the bed. He took a pillow from the bed as well and layed it on top of a blanket which he had set on the floor.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Do you need anything in there?" Kisame asked, glancing at the Uchiha.

"No." Itachi replied simply, not moving.

Kisame nodded. "All right. I'll leave the door unlocked just incase."

Kisame grabbed one of the towels on the counter, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. The Shark-skinned man turned the water on. He adjusted it just the way he liked it. The water went from hot, to warm, to cool, to cold, and then to freezing. _Perfect,_ he thought. He took his pants off, tossed them to the side, then stepped into the shower. He let out a happy sigh, feeling the freezing water run over his gilled cheeks. He shut his yellow, shark-like eyes. He thought about swimming in the ocean. He always did this when he took his pleasant freezing showers.

Kisame sighed, feeling nostalgic as he reminisced silently to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open or close. He then lost his train of focus, hearing the slight ruffling of clothing. _Itachi must be changing his clothes, _he thought to himself. He ignored the sounds, closed his eyes, and once again fell into his deep thoughts.

Suddenly, the water be gan to turn cold, then cool, then warm, and then hot. Kisame stirred in the trance-like state that he was in. "The hell...?" He opened his eyes and jumped, seeing his partner, Itachi, naked in front of him.

"I-Itachi-san...wh-what are you doing here?" The shark man asked, trying to act calm. Itachi just shot a glance at him through the corner of his eye, acting as if taking showers together was normal for the two. (And it wasn't . )

"What's the matter, Kisame?" The Uchiha asked, running his fingers through his long, damp hair as he shifted his body to face Kisame, his hips moving from side to side in a teasing manner. "You're not afraid of taking a shower with me, are you?" he added, chuckling some.

"N-No!" Kisame shouted as he crossed his arms and blushed.

"You're acting so jumpy, though. Is all of that cold water going to your head?" Itachi asked, giggling to himself.

Kisame grumbled, feeling the steam from the hot water envelope him. All of a sudden, he felt something warm caress his chest. He looked down, only to find Itachi resting his head there. Kisame blushed deeply. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the man's blue figure. He was being so gentle, as if he was seeking comfort.

Kisame, feeling that Itachi did need comfort, responded by wrapping his arms around the other. Kisame thought that Itachi never had any emotions, since he never let them out, but why? He figured the Uchiha didn't trust him enough, or anyone else for that matter, to share how he felt. This thought made Kisame feel a little unreliable, but at least he was letting his feeling towards the Uchiha show now that he was showing his feelings. Wait...FEELINGS?!

Kisame shivered a bit. He was so confused. The Uchiha snuggled against him, purring some.

"Itachi..." Kisame whispered softly. A few seconds later, Kisame began to feel something. This 'thing' kisame was feeling caused him to shiver and blush. Itachi smirked and let out a cute giggle as he began to grind his hips into the other, rubbing their members together. Kisame let out a groan, blushing some. Itachi licked the blue-skinned one's lips. Kisame quivered, his member starteing to harden, as well as Itachi's. The Uchiha continued his grinding untill both of their members were fully erect.

"Kisame-san...," Itachi started. Kisame blinked and blushed as he looked down at the Uchiha. Itachi smirked and looked up at the blue-skinned man with lustful, sharingan eyes. "I want you...to take me."

Kisame's eyes went wide and his heard pounded furiously within his chest. He, Itachi Uchiha, one of the las remaining members of the Uchiha Clan and one of the most feared men to ever walk the planet, wanted Kisame to TAKE HIM! Hearing this made Kisame's erection even hardeer. Itachi smirked. "Now then, how about we go to bed, hm?" the Uchiha asked, licking at Kisame's earlobe.

Kisame let out a soft moan, nodding some. "H-Hai," he replied. Itachi smiled, turned off the water, and wrapped his arms around the blue man, leaning in for a rough, heated, passionate kiss, pressing his small form agains the larger one. After half a minute or so of that flaming kiss that made their arousal skyrocket, Kisame grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders and pulled their lips apart.

"I-Itachi-san...I...I can't hold back anymore, dammit!" Kisame shouted. He then picked up the Uchiha bridal style and rushed into the bedroom, shutting the curtains and locking the door after gently laying Itachi on the gray bed.

Kisame crawled on top of Itachi, licking at the younger man's neck. That action made Itachi moan and squirm every now and then. Kisame smirked at the sound of the Uchiha's moans. He gently nipped at Itachi's collar bone with his lips instead of his teeth. He didn't want to hurt his new lover.

_Heh, lover. That has a nice ring to it, ne?_, Kisame thought as he kissed from the Uchiha's collar bone and made his way down to the young man's naval. At first there were only soft kisses and caresses, which made Itachi let ouf soft moans. Then, the kisses and caresses went away. He whined at the loss, but soon the kisses and caresses were replaced with licks and bites.

The first bite that came made the Uchiha yelp slightly. Kisame hadn't even noticed that he was biting the sharingan user. The small bites around the Uchiha's naval were soon replaced by gentle licks from Kisame's warm tongue. This action made Itachi moan and arch his back a bit.

"Kisame!" Itachi moaned. Kisame, letting his seme side show, smirked.

"What is it, Itachi-san?" The blue man asked, purpously brushing his chest against the young man's erection. Itachi whimpered at the feeling of his member being teased.

"P-Please...," the sharingan user started. "Please..g-go lower... Touch me!"

Kisame smirked deviously. "You mean here?" he asked, running his finger up Itachi's throbbing erection. The Uchiha moaned out as he dug his nails into the sheets. He raised his hips a little to try and get Kisame to touch his member a little more.

The blue man laughed and ran his soft, warm tongue across the small slit at the tip of Itachi's erection as he used his hands to pin Itachi's hips down. The Uchiha moaned out in need as he tried to lift his hips a bit, failing due to the preassure Kisame was putting on them.

Itachi whimpered, trying to squirm some. Kisame smiled and took the tip of the Uchiha's member into his mouth. His sharp teeth poked and scraped some, making Itachi moan out with pleasure at this new sensation. Kisame slowly licked around the tip, the wonderful feeling that was coming from this action made the Uchiha squirm and moan out.

Kisame then began to slide more of the young man's erection into his mouth. As he did so, he began to hum. The humming made vibrations surge up and down the Uchiha's member, making him moan in ecstacy. The shark man stopped at the base of Itachi's erection. The Uchiha felt his member poke the back of Kisame's throat. Itachi wondered if Kisame had ever done this before. If he hasn't, well, he was damn good for a first-timer.

Kisame began to bob his head up and down, making the Uchiha shiver and moan out once again. The blue man's sharp teeth began to scrape against the sides of his erection again. Itachi shivered, feeling his release near. Kisame continued to give his 'treatment', then, suddenly the Uchiha moaned out, spilling his seed into Kisame's mouth. Kisame chuckled, licking up every drop. Itachi panted, his legs quivering.

Kisame slid his hand up the young man's figure, stopping at Itachi's lips. He gently grazed the soft lips. He then commanded, "Suck."

Itachi complied, sucking and licking at the man's digits, one by one. Kisame shivered at this action. Then after the Uchiha had coated Kisame's digits with enough saliva, he pulled away. Itachi whimpered at the loss.

The next thing that happened would make the Uchiha wiggle uncomfortably. Kisame had taken his saliva-coated index finger and had gently pressed it into the young man's enterance. It didnt hurt Itachi, but it definentally was different. Then, the blue man added another finger. That made the Uchiha wince in pain. Kisame began to gently move his digits in and out of the young man. Itachi whimpered and dug his nails into the sheets.

"Shh. Relax, Itachi-san." Kisame said, gently kissing the Uchiha's inner thigh to comfort him. Itachi nodded, relaxing his muscles. After he had noticed that the young man had relaxed, Kisame started to move again. Itachi moaned. The feeling was even better this time. The sensation that went through the Uchiha's body was amazing.

"I'm going to add a third finger. If you can't take it, we'll have to stop," Kisame said, looking up at the Uchiha.

Itachi smirked at the blue man, "Try me." he replied coldly as he shot a threataning glare. That glare sent chills up Kisame's spine. He then started to push the third finger in with the other two.

It was tight. Really tight. The Uchiha bit his lip and cringed, trying to hold back a whimper of pain. Kisame noticed and tried his hardest to be as gentle as possible, but Itachi was too tight and it was hard to be soft with him. After he got the third finger in all the way, Kisame stopped for a minute, letting the Uchiha get used to the size of his three large fingers.

Itachi whimpered some, relaxing his muscles so it wouldn't hurt as much. After a second or two, the uchiha's whimpers were replaced with soft pants and moans. Kisame noticed this and was about to move but Itachi beat him to it.

The Uchiha began to move his hips, up and down, up and down. The sharingan user was bucking his hips against Kisame's fingers, moaning every time, mezmerizing Kisame.

The shark man snapped out of his trance-like state and began to move his fingers to meet Itachi's bucking. The Uchiha moaned out, moving in sync with Kisame. Itachi tried to make the fingers go deeper, but failed.

Suddenly, the fingers were removed. Itachi whimpered, "P-please, Kisame. I need it..."

Kisame smirked. "All right," he replied. He looked inside of the bedside table, finding a tube of lubricant. (Let's pretend that all inns have lube in the bedside tables. . ) Kisame opened the cap and squeezed some of the liquid into his hand and began coating his neglected member with it. He then crawled up the Uchiha and commanded, "Spred your legs."

Itachi obeyed, spreding his legs wide for his lover. Kisame positioned himself at the Uchiha's enterence, kissing hisneck gently as he whispered that it would hurt to the sharingan user. Itachi nodded, closing his eyes tightly.

Kisame, with one quick thrust, entered the Uchiha. Itachi whimpered, clinging tightly to the blue man. Kisame kept still for a minute, once again letting the sharingan user get used to the size.

Soon after, Itachi's whimpers turned into moans.

"Move...," the Uchiha commanded. Kisame obeyed and pulled out of the young man almost all the way, only to thrust back into him. Itachi moaned, still feeling a bit of pain underneath all of the glorius pleasure. Kisame gently kissed the Uchiha as he reached down between them and began to pump the Uchiha's member while thrusting.

Itachi moaned, arching his back. "H-Harder! Faster!" he shouted. Kisame complied and began thrusting faster and harder. He angled his hips some while thrusting, trying to find the spot deep inside the Uchiha that would make him see stars.

Itachi arched his back more while bucking his hips to meet the shark man's thrusts. Then, suddenly, it happened. Kisame brushed against that spot, making the Uchiha scream as he saw spots of white behind closed eyelids. Kisame smirked, holding the sharingan user's hips in place while he continued to thrust roughly, hitting that same spot over and over again.

Itachi's vision went white. Deep inside himself he could feel his release nearing, and so could Kisame. Itachi wrapped his pale, slender arms around the shark man's neck, moaning out loudly.

They both were sure that the people next door, if there were any, could definentally hear them, but they didnt care. Kisame just continued his thrusting and pumping.

"K-Kisame...I...I'm gonna-" Before Itachi could finish his sentance, he spilled his seed all over his and Kisame's stomachs, as well as Kisame's hand, moaning out loud.

The shark man gave a few more thrusts and released as well, his essance filling Itachi with a loud groan. Kisame panted, laying gently on top of Itachi. He pulled out of the Sharingan user and layed next to him. Itachi panted, wrapping his amr saround the form of the shark man, planting a few gentle kisses on his lips.

Kisame chuckled, rubbing his forehead some. "What a day, ne, Itachi-san?" Itachi smirked, nuzzling against the blue man, nodding some.

Kisame laughed as he said, "You know, this was my first time with another man..."

Itachi was silent for a second then he chuckled. "Well, you could have fooled me."

"How so?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smirked. "Because it sure as hell didn't feel like your first time," he replied as he rolled onto his side, closing his sharingan eyes.

Kisame smirked, rolling onto his side as well as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, thinking, _I didn't say it was my __first__ time. _He gave Itachi a soft kiss, pulled the blankets up over the both of them, and then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
